highschoolofthedeadfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mei Todashi
Mei Todashi (明依正, Todashi Mei) ''is a supporting character in the fan fiction ''Survival. Personality Mei has a rebellious nature with a competitive streak. She can be unpredictable at times and is insensitive to others' feelings, but she has a weak spot for innocence. She is terrified of thunder, but doesn't want anyone to see her in a state of weakness so seperates herself from the group. Mei is an extremely angry youth and has an inherent hatred towards all children due to constant bullying which caused her to unofficially drop out of school. She has a sailor's mouth and spouts profanity in all of her dialogue. Even though she is terrible at cooking, she likes to give advice on it to others. Despite all of her shortcomings, Mei will help others if it doesn't take much effort. History Mei is orphaned, as her parents abandoned her on the side of the road during a thunderstorm. She spent a majority of her life in an orphanage even though she had many couples interested in adopting her. Mei's personality would push them away. During her years at school, the other children called her names and would bully her constantly. In high school, she would retaliate and not hold back. On one of these encounters, she even sent a student to the hospital. She eventually stopped going to school, would do juvenile things in her spare time. Appearance Mei has short black hair that is often puffy.Her hair is unintentionally messy most of the time. Mei's eyes resembles a light Lavender. She has a pale complextion and stands around 5'7. She has a distinguishable scar on her stomach that is an inch in length. Mei's clothes are consist of a whte V-neck that is rib length, exposing her stomach.For bottoms, she wears washed out shorts paired with suspenders. Skills and Weapons Mei's main skills are her exceptional upper body strength and experience in the physical fitness needed for her juvenile stunts, making up for her lack of intellegence. In the beginning of Survival, Mei prefers hand-to-hand combat. That is, until she finds a wood chopping axe during a face-off between zombies. She develops a talent for axe weilding, thus this becomes her main weapon. Trivia *In their first meeting, Mei calls Aria Lambert schizophrenic, and this becomes Mei's permanent nickname for Aria throughout the story. *When the apocalypse started, Mei was sleeping on a roof. *Mei hates Nyan Cat with a fiery passion. *Mei's personality turns oppisite when she's drunk. *Mei is orginally from America. Quotes "Schizo-fucking-phrenic," -'' Thoughts on Aria. (To Wendy) ''"You probably deserved it. Deserved to be left alone with the pain of being with your brother's murderers." '' (To Aria)" Shit, you little slag! Is that what they call it in England"'' "Tell me this is a fucking joke! I swear, if someone dressed them-fucking-selves up like a zom-fucking-bie, i will seriously fuck them up!" ''"I will fucking murder you if you don't turn that fucking shit off!!" ''-In response to Nyan Cat. Category:Female Characters Category:Survival Characters